


New In Town

by agirlisnone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlisnone/pseuds/agirlisnone
Summary: Nel momento esatto in cui Brienne Tarth mette piede a Los Angeles, e più precisamente nella sua nuova scuola "conoscendo" Jaime Lannister, sa che non se ne libererà più, e che la sua pazienza verrà messa a dura, anzi durissima prova.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno.  
> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura di questa fan fiction, volevo dire qualcosina.  
> Come penso si sia capito anche dalle note, questa è una AU incentrata sulla coppia Jaime/Brienne. Per la prima volta mi sono decisa a scrivere qualcosa su di loro, non scrivo veramente da molto e ho bisogno di riprendere confidenza con questo mondo, e soprattutto con questi personaggi. Ho molte idee per questa fan fiction, quindi parto veramente positiva io.  
> Credo però, di aver bisogno anche di voi, quindi se avete consigli o critiche (costruttive) da farmi, io ve ne sarò molto grata.  
> Spero che la mia idea possa piacervi, e spero di non cadere nel banale.  
> Forse questa non è una cosa importante, ma il prologo è molto più corto rispetto ai capitoli che ho preparato veri e propri.  
> Volevo solo darvi un piccolo assaggio.  
> Bye :*

_Los Angeles._

 

 

Brienne quella mattina era arrivata prima di tutti gli altri, aveva preso posto all'ultimo banco e si era letteralmente compressa contro il muro. Voleva davvero evitare la scena del giorno precedente, quando era stata presentata ai suoi nuovi compagni di classe e tutti l'avevano fissata con insistenza, fra mormorii di vario genere e tipo a cui Brienne nemmeno faceva più caso.

Era consapevole che la prima cosa che mi spiccava era la sua altezza, e successivamente il suo aspetto per nulla femminile, da quando poi aveva deciso di tagliarsi i capelli le cose erano anche peggiorate.

Trasferirsi a Los Angeles non era stato facile per lei, non solo perchè da un paesino era finita in una città assolutamente troppo grande, ma perchè non amava incontrare nuove persone.

Nel posto dove era nata e cresciuta, la gente si era abituata a lei e alla sua “diversità”, veniva ugualmente presa in giro e non aveva un singolo amico, ma negli anni la cosa era andata diminuendo, non sarebbero mai del tutto scomparse le battutine questo lo sapeva, ma ci aveva fatto l'orecchio.

Lì invece era tutto nuovo, la sua nuova classe sembrava essere frequentata solo da persone belle fisicamente. Ragazze perfette, truccate in maniera impeccabile, con le unghie pitturate in sincronia ai vestiti. Ed i ragazzi invece sapevano di essere belli, quindi si permettevano qualunque cosa.

Per lei invece, non valeva nemmeno la frase “l'importante è essere belli dentro”, perchè ormai a suo avviso non c'era più nulla di bello nemmeno lì.

Negli anni, aveva anche provato ad essere femminile quel tanto che poteva bastare, ma, i vestiti da ragazza erano sempre troppo corti rispetto alla sua statura, e di quelli lunghi ai piedi non sapeva che farsene.

Lo stesso valeva per i jeans, una taglia normale le arrivava di una spanna sotto il ginocchio, ed era ridicola soprattutto in inverno.

La sua unica alternativa erano stati gli abiti maschili, indossava spesso jeans maschili non troppo larghi, e magliette che annullavano del tutto quella briciola di femminilità che poteva esserci in lei.

Di truccarsi non se ne parlava neppure, ed i capelli per quello che la riguardava potevano andare in qualsiasi direzione, non ci avrebbe speso più di 10 minuti per asciugarli a modo.

 

Dal proprio angolo iniziò a vedere i ragazzi entrare, parlavano e ridevano fra loro e nessuno pareva essersi accorto della sua presenza, lei dal canto proprio preferiva. Teneva lo sguardo fisso su un libro, la penna fra le mani, ed una ciocca di capelli biondi davanti al viso.

Il posto accanto a lei rimase vuoto fino all'ultimo e Brienne tirò un sospiro di sollievo; quando fu il professore ad entrare si costrinse ad alzare il viso.

 

-Cersei Lannister, tuo fratello ha forse deciso di tornare a casa?-  
  
Si levò una sottile risata generale, mentre l'uomo rivolgeva la sua attenzione ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli color miele ed un sorriso appena divertito sulle labbra. 

Non fece in tempo a rispondere, perchè la porta dell'aula si spalancò.  
-Scusate per il ritardo, avevo finito le sigarette!-  
Brienne osservò il ragazzo che era appena entrato, non sapendo dire se lo aveva già visto il giorno prima o no. 

Il professore rispose qualcosa che lei non sentì nemmeno, troppo concentrata a stringere le labbra, mentre il ragazzo prendeva posto accanto a lei con uno sbuffo.   
 

-Direi che la mia mattinata inizia male, se l'unico posto rimasto libero è questo.- Brienne sapeva che le parole erano rivolte a lei, ma non alzò lo sguardo nemmeno per sbaglio.  
  
-Come hai detto di chiamarti? Ehi, sto parlando con te scherzo della natura.-  
Solo a quel punto Brinne alzò il viso di scatto, incontrando due occhi verdi che la fissavano con divertimento. Avrebbe voluto continuare a non rispondere, ma sapeva per esperienza che l'avrebbe portata a nulla.  
  
-Brienne... Brienne Tarth.- la sua voce uscì più flebile di quanto avesse in realtà voluto, e vide l'altro ridacchiare.  
  
-Scommetto che sono il primo ragazzo con cui parli a distanza così ravvicinata. Non farti strane idee. A proposito, mai sei sul serio una _donna?-_

  
-Con la stessa probabilità che hai tu di essere quello che viene definito _uomo._ Ma per esperienza, posso essere assolutamente certa che, ho più attributi io di te.-  
  
Brienne si era ripresa in fretta. Non aveva la minima intenzione di passare l'interna giornata a fianco di qualcuno che l'avrebbe presa solamente in giro. Se poteva e voleva la maggior parte delle volte preferiva il silenzio, solo per evitare che le battute sfociassero in qualcosa di più grave. Tuttavia quel tipo biondo che aveva accanto, a primo impatto sembrava solamente uno sbruffone.

Notò che la sua espressione era cambiata, come se quella risposta così repentina lo avesse stupito e divertito allo stesso tempo.

 

-Staremo a vedere _donna._ Ah. Io sono Jaime Lannister.-

-Non può fregarmene meno di così.-

 

Fu in quel preciso istante che Brienne Tarth si rese conto di una drammatica verità: non si sarebbe liberata di quel Lannister tanto facilmente.

Iniziava davvero bene la sua “nuova vita”.


End file.
